A Certain Fräulein's Valentine's Day French Vrs (Shizuka-chan's )
by Hiika-chan
Summary: This is Shizuka Ayasato's story, translated in french. Her description: "It's only the morning, detektiv, the day will certainly get better, Ja?" A late Valentine's Day Klema oneshot for Sakudrew :) Classified as romance and friendship, but I can't say there's much of that :P Version française de l'histoire de Shizuka Ayasato "A Certain Fräulein's Valentine's Day"


**THIS IS NOT MY STORY.**

The original is **Shizuka Ayasato'**s ( s/9029129/1/A-Certain-Fr%C3%A4ulein-s-Valentine-s-Day)

This is only a french translation of that story. Shizuka asked me to do one for her friend Sakudrew. So here you go. French version of it.

Shit going to an english college did kill my french OTL words used to just.._flow_. And now im all likeksjakldjlaskjfksjfls

Donc, j'ai fait de mon mieux.. Je suis désolée si cette version est moins bonne que l'originale ( but that's to be expected). Sakudrew, j'espère que c'est correct..

* * *

Alors.

C'était cette journée encore.

Cette horrible journée qui, heureusement, n'arrivait qu'une seule fois par an. Une journée où Ema ne pouvait pas travailler sans apercevoir des démonstrations publiques d'affection partout où elle mettait les yeux.

La vue de ces couples lui donnait la chair de poule.

Peut-être qu'Ema avait déjà aimé il y a très longtemps, auparavant à l'université, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas le garçon autant qu'elle le croyait, et depuis ce temps, l'amour ne lui apportait que de mauvais souvenirs. Elle savait que c'était malsain de toujours penser au passé et de laisser ces pensées ruiner d'autres futures expériences concernant l'amour, mais franchement, un avant-gout était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ; elle ne voulait rien à voir avec l'amour.

Ema s'avança lentement dans le commissariat, au cas où il y aurait quelques collègues en train de se montrer leur affection… au travail. Elle ne voulait pas paraître sarcastique ou sans-cœur avec un « Oups, désolé de vous interrompre ».

Elle ne voulait pas paraître insolente…c'est juste que… ça la dérangeait.

_Comme on dit... __" __À jamais seule __"_

Après avoir s'être assuré que l'entrée était libre, Ema marcha d'un pas rapide vers son espace de travail et laissa tomber un soupir soulagement à la vue de l'espace familier. L'espace fermé. Comme ça, au moins, elle pourra éviter de voir des couples s'embrasser. Franchement, ils s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient.

_Sérieusement. Personne n'a envie de voir ça. Et de toute façon, ils se feront prendre. _

« Fräulein!~ Bon matin!» fit une voix masculine enjouée.

_Oh mon dieu, non, non non… Pas aujourd'hui, non._

« Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas? As- tu quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir? » continua cette voix.

Ema se retourna brusquement, en ce faisant, frappant Klavier délibérément dans le visage avec ses cheveux. Elle s'énerva et dit : « Que veux-tu fop? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette journée ne fait que s'empirer. »

Klavier ignora son dégoût évident et lui jeta un grand sourire.

« La journée vient de commencer, _detektiv_ ; elle s'améliorera sûrement, _Ja_? » dit-il.

Il mit ses coudes sur son bureau, lui jeta un sourire charmeur, et dit : « Que dirais-tu de souper avec moi, _mein Liebe_? »

Elle grogna en réponse et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu connais déjà ma réponse Klavier, alors pourquoi prendre la peine de demander? » dit-elle.

« _Sérieusement_, pensa Ema, _pourquoi prend-il la peine de demander? Il devrait savoir ma réponse après avoir reçu la même réponse une dizaine de fois._ »

Klavier sentit ses lèvres former un sourire, mais répondit d'un ton sérieux : « J'espère que ta réponse changera un jour. »

Ema ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder et répondit sèchement : « Ne touche pas à mon bureau. »

Il se leva, réticent, réarrangeant sa veste, mais continua avec ses questions : « Alors, mis à part ton travail, d'autres plans pour aujourd'hui, _fräulein_? »

Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, même avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche : « Pas de tes affaires fop. »

...Ce qui voulait évidement dire « Rien », mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer.

Il le savait. Et elle le savait aussi. Les deux ne dirent rien et laissèrent place à un silence de mort.

« Eh bien, dit éventuellement Klavier, interrompant ce silence interminable, si ce n'est pas de mes affaires, pourrais-je te proposer un changement? J'ai une réunion sur l'affaire de State vs Frayer, mais que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose après? »

Ema, visiblement frustrée, émit un grognement et déclara : « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Klavier? Non c'est non!

-Pourquoi insistes-tu autant, Ema?

-Je n'insiste pas! _Toi..._ Ne comprends-tu pas les indices subtils que je te donne? Que peut-être ta compagnie n'est pas nécessaire?

-Bien sûr que je peux,_ fräulein_, c'est juste que tu as l'air un peu… seule. Je croyais seulement que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie. »

Seule. _Seule_. Est-ce que c'était blague ou quoi? Cette rock star de procureur n'avait-il donc pas de manière? Elle était parfaitement confortable avec son statut de célibataire, _merci beaucoup._ Elle avait _elle-même_ décidé de cette situation, alors il ne devrait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort!

Ema se leva brusquement, saisit un dossier sur son bureau sans y jeter un coup d'œil et bouscula Klavier en passant. Elle dit d'un ton froid : « «Si vous voulez bien m'excuser _Procureur Gavin_, j'ai besoin de faire quelques copies des profils des témoins. »

Il resta sur place, regardant Ema s'en aller d'un pas ferme.

* * *

Cette journée avait été longue, pleine de réunions et de d'autres petites affaires. Ema en avait assez et avait hâte de retourner chez elle, dans son petit mais accueillant appartement ou elle pourrait enfin prendre un bon bain et regarder ses émissions de télévision préférés avec un bon repas.

Enfin, s'il y a quelque chose d'autre à la télé que des comédies romantiques.

Ema laissa tomber un soupir et fit son chemin vers le stationnement.

Elle était une des dernières personnes à quitter le building, après avoir travaillé des heures supplémentaires sur un mystérieux, mais inquiétant meurtre. Elle fouilla dans sa petite sacoche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouva ses clés et se retrouva devant un espace vide, occupé auparavant par sa voiture.

_Où est ma voiture?!_

Ema examina minutieusement la rue en face d'elle, mais ne pouvais pas trouver sa vieille voiture grise.

« Je ne peux pas y croire! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne peut pas croire quoi _fräulein detektiv_? » dit une voix derrière elle.

Klavier marcha vers elle, un porte-document dans une main et un cartable bien rempli dans l'autre, le visage perplexe.

Elle s'écria, enragée : « Quelqu'un a volé ma voiture!

- Aïe… » dit le procureur.

Klavier examina à son tour le parking presque vide et dit : « Es-tu certaine qu'ils ont volé ton auto? Peut-être que tu as simplement…stationné ta voiture ailleurs? »

Ema le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes et s'exclama : « Bien sûr que non! Je stationne ma voiture ici chaque jour!

-C'est dommage, mais il n'y a rien que l'on peut faire en ce moment, je suis désolé, dit-il, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, voudrais-tu que je te ramène chez toi? »

Si c'était une autre journée, Ema aurait refusé sans hésitation. Elle aurait marché jusqu'à son appartement ou prit le bus, mais aujourd'hui, elle laissa tomber. Elle était épuisée et avait eu une horrible journée. Honnêtement, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

« D'accord, dit-elle, si ça ne te cause pas de problème.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Alors on se voit demain ma- attend un peu, quoi? » dit Klavier, visiblement surpris.

En voyant la réaction de Klavier, elle dit d'un ton moqueur : « Est-ce que c'est si étrange de ma part d'accepter une offre de covoiturage? Je suis fatiguée d'accord? Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, ma voiture pourra attendre un autre jour. »

_Même sa voiture?_ Cela étonna grandement Klavier, mais il se calma, sourit grandement et dit : « Alors d'accord, dit-il, ce serait un plaisir _fräulein_. »

Il marcha d'un pas visiblement joyeux vers sa voiture, jouant avec ses clés.

Il déverrouilla sa voiture et ouvrit la porte pour Ema, qui en retour, marmonna un « merci » à peine audible.

« Alors…, dit Klavier d'un ton insouciant, as-tu faim? L'offre que je t'ai faite tient encore tu sais? Je connais un très bon restaurant italien… »

Ema lui jeta un regard meurtrier et aillait lui répondre quand elle fut interrompue par le gargouillement de son estomac et celui de Klavier.

* * *

Ema pris une profonde respiration en rentrant dans le très chic restaurant italien avec Klavier, qui avait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Juste pour clarifier, déclara-t-elle, catégoriquement, ceci n'est pas un rancard. _Tu_ avais faim en me conduisant _chez moi_, alors je ne pouvais pas refuser un repas gratuit dans un restaurant très cher. »

Klavier garda son sourire aux lèvres et ne rectifia pas la contradiction apparente dans sa déclaration; le fait qu'il lui avait déjà proposé plusieurs « repas gratuits », mais qu'elle avait toujours refusé ses offres.

« Mr. Gavin! Quelle belle surprise! » s'exclama une voix féminine.

Une femme élégamment habillée s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire au visage, et dit : « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir!

- Ah… _ja_, Klavier se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, penaud, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait une réservation préalablement, en particulier aujourd'hui.

-Non non, ce n'est rien. À vrai dire, votre table habituelle est libre! Allez-y! »

Elle dirigea Ema et Klavier vers l'arrière, vers une petite table. Une table pour deux.

_« Une table pour deux? Sa table habituelle_? » pensa Ema, écœurée.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Klavier mentionna d'un ton passif : « Je suis un habitué de ce restaurant, les pâtes sont absolument exquises… mais c'est la première fois que je partage ma table avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il s'assit tranquillement, prit la cruche d'eau sur la table et se vers un verre.

Après un moment de réflexion, Ema s'assit en face de Klavier et se versa un verre d'eau tout en regardant le menu.

_O-ouah! Tout est si cher!_

Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites à la vue des prix et Klavier, cachant un petit sourire dut remarquer parce qu'il lui demanda d'un ton nonchalant: « Quelque chose te plaît? »

A la vue de son culot, Ema lui jeta un regard rapide, presque assassin et posa d'un geste brusque son menu à plat sur la table, pointant du doigt le plat le plus coûteux du menu. Elle dit catégoriquement: « Je vais prendre ça. Cette pasta... della...peu importe. »

Klavier hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de son verre d'eau, disant : « Ta prononciation est affreuse. »

Ema le fusilla à nouveau du regard, restant silencieuse alors que le serveur s'approcha et prit leurs commandes.

Après un moment, leurs repas arrivèrent et Ema fixa sa grande assiette; une montagne de sauce de tomate et d'autres épices couvraient les pâtes, le tout accompagné d'une tranche de pain à l'ail et un verre de limonade. Le tout avait une odeur, comme Klavier l'avait dit, _exquise_.

Ema jeta un coup d'œil au plat de Klavier et remarqua qu'il avait commandé a chose la plus banale qu'on pouvait commander dans un chic restaurant italien : une mini pizza pour une personne, accompagnée d'une salade et d'un verre de Coke glacé.

« Tu sais, mentionna-t-elle, certains restaurants en Italie ne prépare que ça pour les touristes et serait plutôt offensés. »

Klavier haussa les épaules et demanda : « Pourquoi? La plupart des gens ne considèrent-ils pas la pizza comme le meilleur plat italien? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis secoua légèrement la tête et décida de ne pas en rajouter. Elle dit à la place : « Je pensais que tu venais ici pour les pâtes. »

Il sourit et répondit : « Je pensais prendre d'autre chose pour faire changement. »

Oui, c'était certainement un changement pour Klavier. Pour une fois, Ema avait accepté d'aller manger avec lui. Malgré le fait que la situation n'était pas comme il le voulait (elle spécifiquement avait dit que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous), il devait l'admettre : il se sentait comme un gagnant. Avec tous ces changements, pourquoi ne pas en ajouter un autre inhabituel à cette liste?

En parlant de changement inhabituel, Ema semblait être _gentille_ avec lui.

Il la questionna sur ce fait et elle se frotta le front, comme si cette pensée lui donnait mal à la tête.

« Juste…laisse faire d'accord fop? dit-elle. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ok? Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui.

-Quoi? Le jour de la St-Valentin? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec la St-Valentin? »

Avant qu'elle puisse s'arrêter de parler, elle répondit : « Beaucoup de choses. »

Elle continua: « Je veux dire, pourquoi cette journée est-elle si importante? » Elle prit une gorgée de sa limonade avant de parler : « C'est juste une journée pour que les couples puissent s'exhiber et pour que les célibataires des sentent mal à l'aise. »

Klavier haussa un sourcil : « 'Se sentent mal à l'aise?' Je vois ici deux personnes, deux personnes célibataires, en train de savourer un repas ensemble, dans un restaurant très chic, le jour de la St-Valentin. Je suis certain que tu aurais évité cette situation si tu étais mal à l'aise Ema. »

L'expression d'Ema se figea pour un moment, réalisant que deux collègues en train de prendre un repas ensemble, le jour de la St-Valentin, pourrait être complètement pris hors contexte et mal interprété. Elle se calma et dit : « Alors? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis parfaitement confortable en restant célibataire.

- Alors tu vas être une vieille fille? taquina Klavier. Dommage, quelle perte. Une telle beauté pour rien. »

Ema lui jeta un de ses regards et dit sèchement : « J'ai mes raisons. Ce n'est pas comme si je peux facilement oublier m'être faite trompé pour une fille avec un plus beau visage et un plus petit cerveau! »

La bouche de Klavier forma un petit 'O' et il regretta instantanément ce qu'il avait dit.

« Oh, ah…. Je m'excuse _fräulein_, dit-il. Il frappa la table avec un poing et s'exclama : «Les hommes de ce genre ne sont pas mieux que de la saleté!

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu compatis avec moi Klavier. C'était à l'université, en Europe. J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai complètement coulé mes examens, et c'est pour ça que je suis un détective et non un enquêteur judiciaire.

-Même à ça, Klavier haussa les épaules, c'est un salaud… mais tu ne devrais pas le laisser ruiner tes espoirs et attentes concernant l'amour. Tu pourrais facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ema roula les yeux et dit : « Hah, peut-être que ce genre de chose marche pour toi, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes. Qui pourrait les blâmer…après tout, qui voudrait sortir avec une grincheuse lanceuse de Snackoo qui se veut enquêteur judiciaire. »

Klavier toussota un peu et dit simplement d'un ton doux : « Moi je voudrais ».

Elle le fixa des yeux et dit, impassible presque : « Sois sérieux. Tu es une rock star d'une renommée mondiale. Tu pourrais facilement avoir n'importe qu'elle fille que tu voudrais. Et tu sais très bien que je te méprise.

-_Ja_, mais ça changera un jour, ou enfin j'espère. Cette journée était pleine de changement, alors je suis optimiste. Par exemple, tu as accepté mon offre de covoiturage et de souper. Tu étais assez confortable pour me dire exactement pourquoi tu haïssais tant la St-Valentin. »

Il s'accota sur sa chaise et continua : « Comme je le disais ce matin : cette journée n'a fait que s'améliorer. La glace a été brisée et a toute fondue en une seule journée. »

Ema secoua lentement sa tête et dit : « Tu es tellement ringard tu sais? »

Klavier lui sourit grandement et dit : « _Ja_, je sais. Alors, que dirais-tu d'un film demain? »

* * *

Like i said: **NOT MINE.**

I just translated. Kayys?


End file.
